


My World

by KROWRIM



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Interdimensional Portal, Meta, Multi, Romance?, Slow Burn, they're trapped in our world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: The "Great" Four find themselves thrown through a portal where they land on a new world. Our world. What's worst is that they are now humans. Can they find their way back to their world? Can they survive our world? What about their friends back home? And the biggest question of all, what or who sent them here?





	1. A Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Hate me all you want but it's a Monday and I got nothing better to do. Now read this story and like it!
> 
> Or not. You're your own person.  
> :)

Oz Yellow, Brian Green, Vicky Blue, and Amira Red. The "Great Four". The four students who took Spooky High by storm within the three weeks of Monster Prom. Their adventures were written in stone for all to see. Literary. Vera turned a bunch of people into stone and engraved their stories into them. These were the sweetest years of their lives. They were young and unafraid. Sometimes reckless, sometimes brilliant, sometimes just stupid; but always willing to live life to the fullest. They were on a wild journey to discover who they really were.

That was until one day when they were eating lunch. Oz was sitting with his girlfriend Polly and their friend Liam before Miranda joined them. Brian was with his girlfriend Zoe and their favorite computer Calculester. Amira was hiding away in the corner along with Vera and lovable dork Scott. And finally, Vicky was missing. As was Damien. You probably get an idea. If not, they were making out. This was a typical day for everyone. After Prom and getting into their dream relationships, they kinda went and did their own thing. And they didn't talk as much. Or go on wacky adventures. Actually they didn't really look at each other. They were still friends right? Right?

Oz was chatting with Polly when he happened to look over and see Vicky walk in. They made eye contact but then looked away without even a slightest nod. For some reason he didn't like to see the various marks on her neck. You probably get an idea. If not, they were hickeys. She had hickeys. And Oz didn't like seeing his former best friend like this. She wasn't, innocent anymore. He looked up to find Brian drawing something a napkin while Zoe watched. Oz was surprised that she wasn't writing anything. They looked like an ideal couple. The computer man himself was just staring off into space while he updated. Oz then looked over to see Amira and Vera playing fetch with Scott who he was pretty sure was just a dog. As happy as ever.

"You OK Ozzy?"

Polly was looking at Oz with slight concern. Oz shrugged and went back to eating. Polly placed a hand on his causing him to look up.

"You can talk to me you know. I'll listen. And I'm sober!"

Oz sighed.

"It's nothing. Really." He lied.

He was happy. Really. He was. He really liked Polly and he enjoyed being with her. Actually, can he say love? They've been dating for about a year now. Fuck it. He loved Polly. He was in a good place right now. So were his friends. He was happy for them. He was happy for them, right? Right? Answer dammit! After prom things changed. They didn't really do anything anymore. They were all busy with their boyfriends/girlfriends so they hardly had time for each other. Aw shit. This is getting sappy.

Oz felt a tug on his ear from the little buddy on his shoulder. Someone was walking toward him. Someone he knew.

"Hey."

Oz looked up and saw Brian standing in front of their table. Polly smiled.

"Hey Big Green. How's it going with you and our cute elder god?" She asked.

Brian returned the smile.

"Pretty good. She's working on another fan fic. Something about us being knights or something." 

He then turned to Oz.

"Can we talk?" He asked.  
\------  
Oz stood by the lockers while Brian leaned against the wall. Vicky and Amira showed up as well. They were standing in the hall looking at each other in silence. So much for wanting to talk.  
They were all awkward and it was obvious why. They have known each other since Spooky Kindergarten but now, well you already know. Finally Amira cleared her throat causing everyone to look at her.

"Is there a reason you asked us to be here?" She asked.

All eyes turned to Brian who was looking down.

"I just, I just wanted to see all of you again. It's been a while since we've been together right?" He said with a sad smile.

Oz looked over and saw that both Vicky and Amira reacted the same way. Man this is getting sad. Isn't this supposed to be based on a comedy game? Man the author is depressing. Regardless of personal opinions on writing, the "Great" Four all stood in the empty hall with nothing to say.

"It has been a while. We all have our own thing going on though. Isn't that a good thing?" Vicky asked.

Brian nodded.

"I guess." He said before sighing. "This was a stupid idea."

He began to walk back to the cafeteria with Amira following close behind. Vicky looked up at Oz before turning away as well. Oz simply stood there and watched as his three closest friends walked away. He raised his hand and was about to call out to them before everything changed. Suddenly a large portal opened from the lockers. The four stopped and turned to see everything around them being sucked in. Oz stood there shocked.

"What the hell?!"

The four of them looked at each other and began to run back to the cafeteria. They managed to burst through the doors before the pull grabbed hold of them and began to suck them in. Everyone in the room saw and watched in horror as they were being pulled away. Brian was the first to fall into the portal, followed by Amira, and then Vicky. Oz held onto the door frame and watched as his friends were devoured by the tear. He looked to everyone and saw that they were running towards him, hands reaching out. Oz tried to grab hold of them but, it was too late. He found his grip on the frame slipping and before long he was falling into the void of darkness. What came next? He couldn't tell you.

What he could tell you was that he landed on a large pile of sticks and leaves in the middle of a forest. Around him were his friends, all in pain. Oz tried to collect his gatherings before he heard a scream. Vicky. She was screaming as she looked at her hand. Then Oz noticed it as well. Her hand was, normal. Well, it wasn't dead flesh. Actually, all of her was normal. Oz then looked at Brian who was looking at himself as well. He was, alive. Or, he wasn't undead. Amira had lost her flames and powers. And Oz himself, he was a person. Just a person. No shadow.

"What the fuck?" Amira asked shakily.

Oz was looking at his hand amazed. He had skin.


	2. WTF, We're In The Human World!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Great" Four adjust to living in the human world three months later while remembering the one left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're GrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!
> 
> SUPER SAIYAN!

"You dumb-ass. You have to use the washer first, not the dryer." Brian pointed out as he folded the heap of clothes in front of him.

Oz looked at the machine and then turned back with a confused look on his face. Brian sighed and told him which one was which. Oz thanked him and threw the clothes into the right machine and started up. Brian threw the now folded clothing into their white basket while Oz hopped up on the table. The two were currently sitting in a empty laundromat long after the sun had set. Brian was reading a magazine while Oz looked through his phone before checking the date. It has now been three months since they've ended up in this world. Three long, very difficult months. Thank god they were able to gather themselves fast and managed to pull together a life of their own. By that I mean Vicky was working a as writer for a local news paper, Brian was a mover, Amira became a local model, and Oz was with Vicky taking pictures for said newspaper. They managed to pull together and get an apartment along with necessary items such as clothes, phones, and a lot of other electronics. Oh, and food. Food's kinda important to.

"Man. It's been a while since we've came here huh? Wonder what everyone is doing back home." Brian questioned.

Oz shrugged. He had imagined that everyone was worrying or something. Worst case scenario the portal did something and wiped their memories. Thank whoever that they were able to start a new life here among humans. Turns out they're pretty good at it. Except for the fact that they have odd sleeping habits. Such as now, at 3:00 in the morning.

"Who knows? All I know is that we need to find a way back as soon as possible. I don't hate Salem but I miss Spooky City. I miss my family. I miss my friends. I miss, you know." He said slowly getting quiet.

His mind drifted to Polly. Her soft, see through face, her grey eyes that seemed to sparkle when she would get excited, her beautiful hair that was always tied in a pony tail, and her love for fun. After they began to date she had cut down on the sex, drinking, and drug use. He also learned that she wore glasses and her cuteness factor went up +2. She was very supportive and had encouraged him on and off the stage. The late night talks they had and the dreams they shared. It may not seem like it but Polly was a loving, caring, and respectful girlfriend. She even pushed him to spend time with his friends but would keep him to herself when she had him. He would give anything to have her in his arms again.

"I know buddy. I miss Zoe to. Everyone misses everyone." He said placing a hand on Oz's shoulder.

Brian wanted to see his cute girlfriend again. He missed drawing pictures for her fan fics and talking about the newest episode of whatever anime they were interested in. He would always mess with her by tickling her tentacles and picking her up. He loved her little reactions and the way she would nerd out. He loved when she would get angry at someone and used her ancient deity voice. It was just nice to see another side of her. She loved to snuggle to him when they would cuddle and he loved to rest his face in her hair. Hair? What resembles hair. When she would wear his shirts that swallowed her and her happy reactions when she would get a like on her stories. Brian closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We'll see them again. We'll get back." He swore.

Oz nodded. The timer went off and the two went back to doing their laundry.

Meanwhile Amira and Vicky were at the apartment watching TV. They had since learned a lot about human society. Pretty much everything monster was now human and everything human was monster. Except Hitler. Hitler was the same. They were laying the couch watching a show called "That 70's Show" which in their world was "That 80's Show". Somehow it's better. Vicky wasn't paying attention however. Her mind was on something else entirely. Amira noticed and gently poked her with her toe.

"You OK Blue? You seem distant. Is it work?" She asked.

Vicky shook her head. She had off days writing. It was always a new story every day. It was hard to keep up. She wished she had just taken the modeling job with Amira but she didn't feel like dressing in weird clothes and getting pictures taking by some old dude. Then again Amira was getting paid pretty well. Hell, the other three could've quit their jobs and they would still be well off. Thank god they all learned a thing or to about scams and hacking back at Spooky High. Though the whole "we're humans now" situation was still weird.

Then there was Damien. She missed him. She missed their dates where they would set the streets ablaze with his car. Literary. Their nights together when they would whisper sweet nothingness into each other's ears. He would spend the night with her and do her make up or watch stupid rom coms with her before passing out with his head in her lap. She would always play with his horn and he would get mad but both knew he liked it. She loved talking to his dads and hear their love stories while Damien would cringe in the corner. The way he would always get her heart racing when he would suggest something with that god sexy smirk. Despite popular belief, Damien never pushed her into doing anything she didn't want to. As a matter of fact they never went past short make out sessions or cuddling. OK they did it once but this isn't about that.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff." She sighed.

Amira looked down and smiled.

"Yeah. Me to." She admitted.

Scott was on her mind. Her "Good Boy". The strong, dumb, lovable athlete who would play fetch with her for no reason at all. She missed their dates where he would point out the stars and tell her about them. Despite the fact that he was not as bright as most others, he was pretty wise in some weird way. When he would score a touchdown he would look for her in the crowd and wink at her. Every touchdown was for her. He would lift her up with his big strong arms and swung her around while she laughed. She loved it when he would pay attention as she explained their homework to him. He always had a face of wonder that she just found cute.

"Me to." She said catching a sob in her throat.

Vicky was as lucky as she softly, quietly cried. Amira followed right after.

Oz found himself gripping the table tightly while Brian rested his head on the counter.

Amira pulled Vicky in for a hug as they cried.

Oz wrapped a arm around Brian as they tried to calm themselves down. All Oz really knew was that he needed to find a way back home, and fast.  
\-------  
Elsewhere a group surrounded a table, all with wicked smiles on their faces.

"The plan is going well. Three months in and not a single incident." One hooded figure stated.

"Indeed. With The "Great" Four gone, there is no chaos. No mayhem." Another smirked.

"And the school's elite are now low. They are too depressed to do anything but act gloomy and feel sorry for themselves." A third laughed.

"Now is not the time to celebrate. Not yet. We are near but we still have much to do. Now that phase 1 is complete, we can move on to phase 2. Is everything ready for the takeover?" Their leader asked.

"Indeed sir. Oh! And if you need another portal, just let us know."

Everyone began to laugh like maniacs before the leader grinned.

"Very well. Let's get to business."


	3. Hanging In There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Great" Four enjoy a night out. Meanwhile, the "Fab" Eight deal with life without their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under Tha Sea~  
> FUCKING YO BITCH  
> Under Tha Sea~  
> FUCKING YO BITCH  
> Everything Is Better Down Where It's Wetter, Under Tha Sea  
> FUCKING YO BITCH

"What now?" Brian asked.

Him, Oz, and Vicky were all sitting on their couch while Amira stood before them holding up a flyer.

"I said, let's go get drunk."

The three others looked at each other and sighed.

"We're only 20. The legal drinking age here is 21. We cannot drink." Brian pointed out slightly annoyed.

"Besides, we don't have ID's. Vicky had to forge birth certificates just so we can get credit cards and our jobs." Oz added.

Amira leaned in closer to the three who all followed suit. They were now in a huddle, similar to ones they use to form back in the day.

"That's why I got fake ID's for all of us."

The four of them looked at each other before they all smirked. Before long the four ended up at a nearby club which was definitely something Liam and Polly would've loved. It was located off the side of the street and down in a cellar of shorts. There was a band playing some alternative rock while neon was glowing everywhere. The crowd all looked to be around 21 to 30-ish with everyone chatting away or dancing. The bar was on the other side of the room and the stage was set adjacent to it.

Oz was wearing a white shirt under a yellow flannel which he kept open. He also wore a pair of dark jeans and boots. On his wrist was the watch Polly had gotten him for Christmas. Last week he had even got his ears pierced with gauges which suited him. Brian wore a black shirt under a navy green jacket. He wore some torn jeans and a pair of black converses. He wore a necklace he bought a few days before. Vicky was sporting a blue tank top and some black shorts with her hair tied up in a pony tail. She also wore some Vans. Amira was wearing her favorite dress and necklace under a new red fur coat she got from her manager. Everyone was looking at them as they made their way to the bar. They weren't looks of disgust. They were "Holy hell those people are hot as FUCK." kinda looks.

"Two shots of Fireball, a tropical splash, and A Jack and Coke." Amira ordered with a wink.

The bartender nodded and got started on the drinks while the four leaned on the counter looking at the dance floor. Seeing everyone let loose and have fun on a Friday night was nothing new for them. seeing a bunch of humans hanging around not being killed, raped, set on fire, or drowned was what was bizarre.

"It's almost, nice." Vicky said.

The drinks finally arrived. A fruity drink for Vicky, two shots for Brian and Amira, and a relaxing drink for Oz. They all began to chat away about their week and any gossip they had. Before long Brian vanished to the dance floor with Amira while Vicky went to request a song from the DJ who had taken over for the band. Oz hung around the bar talking to the bartender now that everyone was gone dancing.

"I've never seen you kids before. Where y'all from?" He asked.

Oz shrugged.

"Somewhere far away it seems. We moved here about three months ago." Oz explained.

Hey, it wasn't a lie. The bartender started talking about the band and how they were about to head out of town for a few days.

"Yeah, until they come back we'll have to rely on the DJ. Good guy but people like the live stuff more sometimes."

Oz suddenly had an idea.

"Me and my friends can play. I play bass, the big guy does drums, the fiery one shreds the guitar, and the perky nerd sings." Oz suggested.

The bartender seemed delighted.

"That sounds, great. Here's my number kid. If you guys want a gig you got one." He offered.

Oz returned the smile. Vicky returned from the DJ booth and grabbed Oz. She lead him to the other two and everyone looked at her curious.

"What did you do Vi?" Amira asked.

Suddenly a song they all knew started to play. One that made the four of them laugh. It was the Monster Mash.

"This song exists here?" Brian asked.

"I guess this song is just universal. LET'S DANCE!" Vicky declared.

Everyone started to have a good time as they drank and danced. Oz looked at his friends as he smiled. The three laughing and dancing and, enjoying each other. It was just like the old days all over again. And for that night, they didn't think about home.  
\------  
The same couldn't be said about Spooky High. It was as if someone cast a spell that made everyone emotional and depressed. Life was just so, boring. Nothing was happening. No crazy adventures, no pranks, not random outbursts, nothing. Even the staff began to feel the effects of this non existent spell. Life at Spooky High just wasn't the same without the "Great" Four. Even the Interdimensional Prince wasn't seen often.

Scott hasn't won a single game he's played since the Hole. He hasn't played fetch. He couldn't even eat pizza. He tried. He just couldn't. Most of the time you could find him in class or at lunch just sitting there with his head on the table and his tail hanging low. He didn't challenge the wolf pack anymore so they practically took over the football, basketball, and dodge ball teams. He had no strength to even do push ups. Coach did what he could to try and cheer him up but he couldn't. He didn't even play pranks anymore.

Zoe was lost as well. It's been three months since she's updated a story or cosplayed. She hasn't touched a computer in weeks nor has she drawn even a stick monster. The cultist still bugged her but she just did what they wanted and wiped out countless cities and villages. Hey, at least she got dead goats out of it. She mostly hangs around the stage wearing a familiar green jacket which swallowed her. She didn't even bother to suck any sanity out of anyone anymore. Leonard, yes Leonard, managed to pass her readers count in mere days.

Damien hasn't been seen in a while. He spends most of his time either in Hell or around town. No fire. No murder. Just walking around or sitting. He would always go to the same ice cream stand and order the same thing, a double scoop of chocolate, and then sit on the same bench and eat. Dhalia had since taken over the bathrooms and gym class.

And finally, there was Polly. She had turned back to drinking, partying, and drugs. Everyone was use to it so no one batted an eye besides her friends. Something was different this time and they noticed. She was smiling but she wasn't happy. Vera recalls going to visit her at her house and finding her in tears as she held a photo of her and Oz baking. It was hard to see. It was even worse when she hid it all behind some loud music and exciting drugs.

The others had their own hardships as well. With four of them out of the game, they struggled to survive. Vera's businesses were rivaled by the Coven who worked to expose her to the world as a illegal business woman. Liam had to face the Monster Slayer alone now that he was her primary target. Miranda's kingdom was now at war with the Interdimensional Prince due to some, unfortunate choices. And finally the friendly Robot was missing entirely.

No one knew why this was happening but in the three months since the "Great" Four vanished, life at Spooky High became hard and boring. Not to mention the fact that somehow more people were dying due to that war thing.

The "Great" Four, however, did not know this. They were having the time of their lives.


	4. Newspaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz and Vicky go to work investigating a story before something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should never hold a gauge. Bury the hatchet. In the person you are holding a gauge against.  
> \- Gudhi, maybe.

"This sucks so much balls right now."

Oz nodded in agreement. Vicky and him had been working nonstop for the last few days.

"Maybe if we didn't mess around so much we could've gotten this done faster." Oz pointed out.

He was uploading all the pictures he took of the new witch display at the museum. It had all kinds of torture devices and demos on how they would've worked. Luckily he had a lot of experience with things like this thanks to Damien and Vera. It was also cool to be praised on his "unique" style of photography by other outlets. He even got a award. Granted he used it to roll blunts he would smoke with Brian but it was still cool. Vicky even got praise for having an unbiased opinion and creative writing style. They were pretty well known now especially after they began to play at the club, Witch Hunt. Slowly but surly, they were once again becoming the "Great" Four. This time though, they were truly great.

"Well we would've been done if my computer didn't keep acting up." Vicky complained.

Oz shrugged and went back to his computer. He skipped around the photos of him and his friends. One of them at the beach on a sunny day. One of them jamming out on stage. His favorite was the one of them just lodging around on a lazy day. Suddenly though, his computer started to mess up. He slapped his laptop before it went back to normal. Vicky looked over and sighed.

"Yep. The same thing has been happening to me to." She explained.

Oz looked at his computer as it began to mess up again. He just closed it and spun around to face Vicky who closed her computer as well. They looked at each other before Vicky sighed.

"Wanna get a drink?" She asked.

"Just because your birthday passed and you can drink legally now doesn't mean I can." Oz pointed out.

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

"Good point. Get the keys."

The two left their office and headed to a nearby dive bar where they managed to snag a seat at the bar. Oz took a peak at his phone which started to act buggy.

"I need to seriously get this checked out." He mumbled.

They grabbed some drinks and began to chat about nothing in particular. It was nice to talk like the old days. Even if five months have passed now. It had gotten easier coping somehow. Suddenly Oz's phone went off. He checked it and saw a unknown number.

"Who is this?"

Vicky looked at it and saw that it didn't have a location.

"Why is everything acting so weird?" Vicky asked.

Oz shrugged and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello friend Oz."

Oz almost spat out his drink. Vicky looked at him oddly before Oz managed to speak.

"Calculester?!"

Vicky seemed just as shocked. Oz put it on speaker phone.

"It is good to hear from you again. I have been trying to reach you and other friends for 5 months, 3 days, 4 hours, 20 minutes, and 2.5 seconds." Calculester explained.

Oz and Vicky looked at each other with a sudden realization.

"That's why all of our crap has been acting weird!" Vicky figured out.

"Yes. That was me. Ever since you two and the other half of the "Great" Four vanished in the Hole I have been trying to contact you all in order to help you all return."

Oz and Vicky looked at each other before grabbing their coats and rushing out of the bar.  
\------  
It wasn't long before all four former monsters were looking down at the small device as Calculester told them about what has been happening. Needless to say, they were not happy. It seems like the entire school was getting taken over while their friends were left helpless and defeated. They had no way to help them. What made it worse was the fact that they couldn't even talk to them.

"You sure we can't communicate with anyone?" Amira asked.

"The answer is no. You can not. I am the only one to talk to. Just me." Calculester confirmed.

Suddenly the signal was getting lost.

"Cal?"

"I must go now. My signal is getting lost. Goodbye."

The call ended leaving everyone in silence. It wasn't long before everyone retreated to their rooms while Oz sat in the dark alone. He had a lot to unpack. Everyone was miserable back home and things were only getting worse. He sat there with his head in his hands before his phone began to ring again. He answered it as fast as he could.

"Cal?"

"It is me friend Oz. I have good news."

"What is it Cal?!"

"I have reopened the portal."

Suddenly there was a bright light before a loud noise erupted in the apartment. Oz jumped behind the couch while everyone else rushed out of their rooms. Everyone watched as a huge portal appeared.

"What the fuck?!"

Oz watched as a new figure appeared and walked through. Everything had happened so fast that everyone shielded themselves from the bright light as the portal closed. The room was once again filled with silence. After a while, everyone peered over the couch and looked at the figure laying there. It was a girl, more than that it was

"Polly?"

Oz looked down and saw his girlfriend looking up at him.

"Ozzy?"


	5. Aw Shucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz is finally reunited with Polly. The group learns there is a way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who invented ladders?

It was now 11:24 PM on a Saturday of a July day and Oz had just witnessed his girlfriend fall from the Hole that sent them to the human world. And now his girlfriend wasn't a ghost. She was a human with grey hair and tan skin. God damn was she still hot.

"Polly?"

He could hardly believe it. She was right there! She was, right there. In the human world. She was with him again! She was, oh god. How was he supposed to feel about this? He was finally reunited with the love of his life five months after being thrown in a unknown world but on the other hand, she was a human now.

"Ozzy?"

She had to be sure. Oz was a, well he was a shadow person made up of fears. Not this, handsome human. But there was no doubt. It was Oz. Her Oz. It had been five months but he was definitely Oz. And she was Vicky, and Amira, and Brian. They were the "Great" Four and they were human. Wait. She looked at herself. She was human to.

Everyone was left in silence before Oz's phone rang. He answered and put it on speaker.

"That was not supposed to happen." Cal pointed out.  
\-----------  
After getting an explanation from Cal, pretty much a bunch of machine nonsense they didn't even understand, he explained that by opening a portal at the wrong time, Polly was sucked in to their location.

"This is so bizarre. I'm human again." Polly whispered looking at her hand.

Oz kept looking at her worried while trying to talk to Cal.

"So just open another portal. You can do that right?" He asked.

There was some beeps on the other line before Cal answered.

"I can open a portal again in five months." He concluded.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled into the phone.

"If I had eardrums they surely would have been blown. I must go now. Goodbye friends."

The line went dead as everyone stared at the device in disbelief. Brian grabbed the yellow phone and threw it at the wall breaking it.

"My phone." Oz whined.

Brian grabbed his head while Vickey stared at the ground and Amira started to pour herself a drink. Oz looked to Polly who was still freaking out a bit. Someone had to take charge. He stood up with a smile.

"Why? Why are you smiling right now? Didn't you hear him? We have to wait five months." Brian asked pissed.

Oz nodded.

"I heard him. And what I heard is that there's a way to get back home. Yeah we have to wait for our next chance but we've lasted this long. What's another five months? As long as we stick together and do what we've been doing those five months will fly by." Oz tried to reason.

Brian looked down and nodded. Even Vicky and Amira seemed to lighten up.

"You're right. We gotta look at the good stuff." Vicky said confidentially.

Everyone nodded in agreement before Amira looked at Polly.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" She asked.

Oz turned back to his girlfriend to see that she was still poking at her new human body. He turned back to his friends and shrugged.

"She can stay in my room while I get the couch..."

Polly shot up and shook her head.

"Nope! You are not getting kicked out of your room. I can sleep on the couch. Not like it's anything new." She pointed out.

Oz shook his head.

"No. You get the bed and I'll sleep on the couch. It's just common courtesy." He argued.

The two began to go back and forth before Vicky cleared her throat. The two looked at her.

"Just share the bed. It's big enough. Plus you two had been dating for a year. And you two have most definitely done it before.", She suggested.

Oz and Polly just looked at each other.

"Yeah I guess that'll be fine. I'll take you shopping for clothes tomorrow." He agreed.

Polly just nodded. Before long everyone retired to their rooms. Oz changed for the night while Polly used one of his shirts for sleepwear. They got into bed and held each other close as if a portal to another world was going to open.

"I missed you so much." Polly whispered.

Oz planted a kiss on her head.

"Me to."

Polly then smirked.

"We have a lot of lost time to catch up on."

Oz blushed but didn't say anything as Polly climbed on top of him. He simply smiled and turned off the lamp.


End file.
